LABOUM
LABOUM *'Nombre:' **LABOUM (Internacional). **라붐 (labum) en Corea. **ラブム (Rabumu) en Japon. *'Número de miembros: '''6 chicas *'Origen:' Corea del Sur *'Debut:' 28 de agosto de 2014 * '''Fanclub Oficial: '''Latte' (라떼) ** '''¿Por qué Latte?: Es la combinación de LABOUM y beauté (belleza en francés). Quiere decir que los fans son la belleza de LABOUM. * Agencia: **Global H Media (Coreal del Sur) Carrera '2014: Debut con su primer single 'Petit Macaron Las agencias '''NH Media' y Nega Network se unieron para debutar a un grupo de chicas Laboum, que había estado entrenando durante cuatro años. El grupo fue anunciado como el grupo hermano de U-KISS. Laboum lanzó su primer álbum Petit Macaron el 28 de agosto de 2014, tras el lanzamiento de su vídeo musical para su canción principal Pit -A-Pat el día anterior. La canción fue escrita por Seo Ji-eum, conocido por éxitos como f(x)'s "Electric Shock" y "Twinkle" de TaeTiSeo. El 28 de agosto Laboum tuvo su presentación debut a través del programa de television M! Countdown. Regreso con su segundo single 'Petit Macaron: Data Pack' El 24 de octubre Laboum dio a conocer a través de su cuenta oficial de Facebook una foto que anuncia el regreso del grupo a la escena musical Coreana con la canción What About You?. Este tema es parte de su segundo single “Petit Macaron: Data Pack”. Después de revelar varias fotos individuales durante una semana, además de un teaser para elevar la impaciencia de los fans, el grupo regreso el 1 de noviembre con su nuevo video titulado What Abou You?, de su segundo single 'Petit Macaron: Data Pack'. El nuevo vídeo musical muestra a las integrantes Solbin, Yulhee, Yu Jeong, ZN, Haein y Soyeon con un concepto mas serio y maduro, la coreografía que nos muestra su despliega su encanto e inocencia. Laboum realizo su primera presentación de regreso con What Abou You? el 31 de octubre en el programa musical Music Bank. '2015: Tercer single 'Sugar Sugar El 17 de marzo, la agencia NH Media anuncio el regreso del grupo publicando dos nuevas imágenes teasers a través del Facebook oficial de Laboum en donde aparecen ZN y Soyeon. Una vez chicas muestran un ambiente sencillo y delicado a través de un concepto natural. Durante los siguientes dias se revelaron las ultimas fotos teaser y una grupal. El 26 de marzo Laboum revelo el vídeo musical para su tercer single '''Sugar Sugar', en el que se incluyen sus otros temas You Playin y Fantasy. Fantasy es una canción que les dio Miryo y Jea de Brown Eyed Girls. En el vídeo musical de la canción principal, las seis chicas del grupo disfrutan de una fiesta de pijama llena de color. Laboum comenzará las promociones de Sugar Sugar el 26 de marzo en “M! Countdown” de Mnet. Continuarán promocionando activamente la canción en otros programas musicales como Music Bank e Inkigayo. 'Regreso con su cuarto single 'Aalow Aalow ￼Laboum anuncio su regreso al revelar algunos teasers. las chicas revelaron el nombre de su nueva canción con un ambiente retro que se llamará '''Aalow Aalow'. Laboum también reveló un vídeo-teaser el 25 de noviembre a través de su canal oficial de YouTube en donde podemos escuchar un poco de lo que será su nuevo concepto musical, el grupo regresa con una imagen divertida y alegre. Laboum lanzo el 6 de diciembre el vídeo musical para Aalow Aalow y contó con un estilo retro elegante, pero desenfadado. El 4 de diciembre, Laboum llevó a cabo su presentación de regreso para Aalow Aalow en Music Bank. '2016: Quinto Single 'Fresh Adventure El grupo sorprendió a los fans el 18 de marzo con la publicación de un teaser a través de sus redes sociales, anunciando su regreso para la época e primavera. El quinto single se titula '''Fresh Adventure' y se publicará el 6 de abril. El 23 de marzo Laboum revelo una imagen grupal para su nuevo single Fresh Adventure. Las chicas posan en un círculo en la hierba, y emiten la sensación de un picnic de primavera refrescante. Su maquillaje es ligero y femenino, ya que emiten un ambiente juvenil mientras que sonríen dulcemente a la cámara. Laboum revelo la lista de canciones de su quinto single. La pista del título, "Imagine More", suena muy optimista y brillante, perfecta para la primavera. Laboum tendrá su primera presentación en The Show. 'Regreso con su Primer Mini Album "Love Sign"' El 8 de Agosto se lanzó una imagen donde se daba comienzo a su regreso, el cual esta programado para el 23 del mismo mes. En un principio se dijo que regresarían con single álbum pero luego se lo cambió por mini álbum el cual contendrá 6 canciones. El 23 de agosto, LABOUM regresó oficialmente con su primer mini-album, “Love Sign”, y el tema principal “Shooting Love”. “Shooting Love” ha sido creado por el equipo de producción Iconic Sounds y muestra el lado más alegre y lleno de energía del grupo. La canción habla sobre los sentimientos románticos que tienen por alguien especial y desean entrar en el corazón de esa persona. En el vídeo musical, 3 miembros se enfrentan a las otras 3 componentes. Al final, Soyeon, Solbin y Haein salen triunfantes con sus armas de amor y disparan a los corazones de Yujeong, Yulhee y ZN. LABOUM tuvo su primera presentacion el 24 de agosto atraves de Show Champion. ''' Regreso con su Single Especial 'Winter Fairy'' El 25 de Noviembre durante la transmisión del '''Music Bank '''sea anunció su regreso con imagenes individuales de cada miembro. El 28 de Noviembre se dio a conocer el primer teaser del MV. El grupo lanzó su último single y vídeo musical “Winter Story” el 2 de noviembre a media noche KST. Los miembros lucen como si hubiesen salido de un cuento en el vídeo musical y la canción intensifica el parecido con un cuento de hadas con letras que hablan de un amor dulce y mágico. "Winter Story" es un remake de la canción de UN "The Story of a Star" (2005). LABOUM tendrá su primera actuación para el comeback en el programa de KBS “Music Bank” mañana ¡no se lo pierdan! '2017: Segundo Mini Album 'Miss This Kiss' El 10 de abril, el grupo reveló que su próximo segundo mini álbum se titulará “Miss This Kiss”. Junto con esto, también lanzó su agenda de regreso que muestra cuándo los fans deben esperar sus fotos teaser, su video teaser, su popurrí de lo más destacado, y por supuesto, el producto final. Las chicas lanzarán su nueva música el 17 de abril de acuerdo con la agenda publicada, y también llevarán a cabo un showcase para su regreso en el mismo día. Sólo por la imagen, es evidente que LABOUM volverá con una imagen diferente al de su último concepto de cuento de hadas para “Winter Story”. '''Regreso con su Single Especial 'LABOUM Summer Special" El 16 de julio se dijo que LABOUM regresaria con un single especial de verano para el 26 de julio, el 18 de julio se lanzan las primeras fotos teasers individuales de ZN y Solbin disfrutando en la playa, el 19 de julio se lanzan las fotos teaser individuales de Soyeon y Yulhee y el 20 se lanzan las ultimas fotos teaser individuales de Yujeong y Haein. El MV teaser fue lanzado el 25 y el 26 fue liberado el MV de la cancion 'Only You', se puede ver como las chicas de LABOUM disfrutan del verano con una cancion estilo retro. Integrantes thumb|center|600px De Izquierda a Derecha Yu Jeong, Sol Bin, Yul Hee, Hae In, So Yeon, ZN. *Yu Jeong (Líder, Vocalista y Bailarina) *So Yeon (Vocalista y Bailarina) *ZN (Vocalista, Rapera y Bailarina) *Hae In (Vocalista, Rapera y Bailarina) *Sol Bin (Vocalista, Rapera y Bailarina) *Yul Hee (Vocalista, Rapera, Bailarina y Maknae) Discografía Mini Álbum Single Single Especiales Programas de TV * MBC Music Idol School (28.10.2014) * Mnet Moon HeeJun Pure 15+ (YuJeong & ZN) (29.10.2014) * Music ON! Rookie Talk (06.11.2014) * After School Club Ep.119 (18.11.2014) * KBS Let's Go! Dream Team 2 (30.11.2014) * (Arirang) Pops in Seoul (2014) * E Channel Brave Writers (YuJeong, ZN & HaeIn) (04.12.2014) * KBS W Shopper Man (YuJeong, HaeIn & SolBin) (08.12.2014) * KBS Golden Bell Challenge (14.12.2014) * Mnet Mwave Meet & Greet (20.12.2014) * Mnet YAMAN TV 1 (05.01.2015) * Mnet YAMAN TV 2 (YulHee & HaeIn) (26.01.2015) * Hello KPOP (08.02.15) * KBS Dream Team Seaseon 2 (ZN, HaeIn & YulHee) (01.03.2015) * Music ON! Rookies Special (LABOUM, Gfriend & A.KOR) (05.03.2015) * KBS 1 vs 100 (YuJeong & ZN) (08.03.2015) * SBS Star King (SolBin & YulHee) (09.03.2015) * I can see your voice (Yulhee) (29.10.2015) * Hidden Singer (Yujeong, Soyeon & ZN) (31.10.2015) *After School Club (08.12.2015) * Pops in Seoul: Pick & Talk. (24.01.2016) * LABOUM TeleVision on VApp! (2016) * HeyoTV. (2016) * The Boss is Watching (06.02.2016) * Pops in Seoul (17.02.2016) * Weekly Idol ( 13.04.2016) * KBS Girl Group Battle (27.01.2017) Reality Shows * LABOUM Project (2016, MBC Music) Anuncios * 2017: Com2uS Pro Baseball for Manager Live 2017 (mobile game) Conciertos/Festivales Participativos *Jump Concert Festival (29/07/17) *Ulsan Summer Festival (24/07/17) *FIFA U-20 World Cup Suwon Global Culture Festival (11/06/17) *Word Friends Music Festival (2/06/17) *Hongik University Festival (18/05/17) *Seoul Food Festival (5/05/17) *Seoul Sea Festival (4/05/17) *2017 COEX C Festival (4/05/17) *K-DRAMA Festival (20/02/17) *2016 KBS Gayo Daechukjae Song Festival (29/12/16) *2016 SBS Gayo Ultra Dance Festival (26/12/16) *SAF SBS Award Festival (26/12/16) *Food & Culture Festival in Hanoi (11/11/16) *Nanli Bluss Pool Festival (30/07/16) *Summer K-pop Festival (4/08/15) Programas de Radio *KBS''' Sukira Kiss The Radio (YuJeong) (29.09.2014) * KBS 'Sukira Kiss The Radio (LABOUM & Juniel) (11.10.2014) * SBS K.Will Young Street Radio (07.11.2014) * MBC SimSimTaPa (LABOUM & Lovelyz) (29.11.2014) * Arirang SUPER KPOP (15.12.2014) * KBS Sukira Kiss The Radio (YuJeong) (02.01.2015) * KBS Sukira Kiss The Radio (YuJeong & SoYeon) (01.02.2017) Premios Curiosidades *Suzy de Miss A las apoyo vía Instagram, los primeros días de promoción de su canción principal Fresh Adventure llamando la atención de sus seguidores * ZN, Yul Hee y Yu Jeong hicieron un "Self Reaction"; grabándose a sí mismas viendo su MV debut 'Pit a Pat' * Tuvieron su primer fansing el 28 de Septiembre en Jongro * Yul Hee respondió una pregunta en "Pops In Seoul": "¿En qué te fijas primero cuando conoces a un hombre?" Ella respondió que le gustan los chicos con un solo parpado, como Sunggyu de Infinite y Suga de BTS * Son consideradas las hermanas menores de U-KISS. * Yul Hee apareció en el MV de U-KISS "''Standing Stil''l" y en el PV japonés "''Inside of Me" * Su primer concierto fue en Camboya junto a sus compañeros de agencia U-KISS * Entre las miembros, SoYeon y YuJeong son las que más cuidan de su salud * De las miembros, YuJeong y SolBin son las que más regañan a las demás * Si hubiera una sub-unidad en el grupo, Soyeon y YuJeong serían una sub-unidad line-vocal. A ZN y SolBin les gustaría estar en una sub-unidad de hiphop * La formación de familia en LABOUM es: YuJeong es la mamá, SoYeon el papá, YulHee la hija menor, HaeIn sería la tía-abuela, ZN y SolBin serían las hijas mayores * Admiran al cantante Lim Chang Jung * Crearon su instagram el 8 de Febrero y lo usan por día diferente miembro * ZN es la primer miembro que actuó en un WebDrama llamado "Milky Love", junto a su compañero de empresa Kevin de U-KISS. * ZN, Solbin y Yulhee Ganaron en su primera visita a Let's go! Dream Team II. * Volverán con su tercer comeback, el día 27 de noviembre con el single llamado Aalow Aalow. * Se aprendieron la coreografía de Aalow Aalow en un mes. * Antes de su comeback tuvieron un Daily LABOUM emitido por Afreeca TV. * Al parecer en su MV "Fresh Adventure" Grabaron en la misma locación que Pure-L con su MV "Balloons" * Bailaron y cantaron "I Am The Best" de 2NE1 y "Fire" de BTS en Girl Group Battle. * Lograron juntar un 100% de fondos para la realización de su próximo álbum en 5 minutos por medio de '''Makestar. '''Makestar es una plataforma especializado para la financiación de contenidos Kpop, donde los usuarios de todo el mundo pueden unirse y financiar sus proyectos favoritos. * "Miss This Kiss" logro el puesto #1 de Hanteo Chart adelante de grandes artistas durante horas, demostrando que no fue solo un golpe de suerte. Enlaces * Cafe Daum Oficial *Facebook Oficial *Twitter Oficial *YouTube Oficial *Instagram Oficial *V App Oficial Galería LABOUM01.jpg Pagein.jpg La.jpg Lala.png LABOUM5.jpg LABOUM6.jpg LABOUM7.jpg LABOUM8.jpg Videografía LABOUM - Pit A Pat|Pit A Pat LABOUM - What About You|What About You LABOUM - What About You (Dance ver.)|What About You (Performance ver.) LABOUM - Sugar Sugar|Sugar Sugar LABOUM - Aalow Aalow|Aalow Aalow LABOUM - Journey to Atlantis|Journey to Atlantis 라붐(LABOUM)-상상더하기 안무연습 한강ver.|Journey to Atlantis (Han ver.) LABOUM - Caterpillar (making ver.)|Caterpillar (making ver.) Categoría:NH Media Entertainment Categoría:Nega Network Entertainment Categoría:KGrupo Categoría:KPop Categoría:KGirlband Categoría:KDebut2014